Timmy Tigerfish
|gender = Female |species = Pig |age = 25 (she's now 26) |birthday = January 23. 1986 |eyecolor2 = |affiliations = Family Pig |residence = Peppa Pig's House |homeworld = Peppa Pig's City |enemies = Danny Dog (sometimes) |friends = All of the playgroup. |loveinterests = Pedro Pony |parents = Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig |slibings = George Pig |grandparents = Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig |pets = Goldie the Fish |voiced by = Lily Snowden-Fine (1992) Cecily Bloom (1993) Harley Bird (1994-1997) |color = pink}} Peppa Pig (b. January 23, 1986) is a cute and very pretty little piggy and main character of the homonymous series. It is characterized by its anthropomorphic resources, easy stroke and shape and customs and initiatives like jumping in muddy puddles (tradition of the pigs). She lives with her little brother George and their parents under the same house. He has many friends, but Suzy Sheep is her best friend. Peppa sometimes practiced selfishness and resentment, as their desires and obsessions you get to do these evil deeds. Currently has 7 years (known in the episode "My Birthday Party") and is in a daycare with his little brother. His favorite game is jumping in mud puddles and spends all day doing it. His favorite toy is a stuffed bear named Teddy, her bear rarely seems to be a boy but is a girl. The character's design was created by the creators of the series: Neville Astley and Mark Baker. She is accepted into the playgroup and it's sad when your target fails. Bio According mind the episode "The Olden Days", Peppa Pig was born on 28 November and is much like the baby Alexander, she suggests. When she was born, Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig had a house to protect it. Mammy Pig pictures hung, Daddy Pig put a shelf (not yet fixed, appears in the episode "The Toy Cupboard") and Grandpa Pig watered some flowers that Daddy Pig wiped careless. At 11 months Peppa got to make a great friend we know today as Suzy Sheep. They did everything together: crying, burping, laughing, as counted Mummy Pig in the episode. Peppa one day finds something fascinating: a muddy puddle and starts jumping without even knowing that his discovery is. His parents say it's a mud puddle and they put some boots so you can jump without getting dirty. Although the first episode of the first season "Muddy Puddles" she jumps without boots and Mummy teaches her again. Sometimes it's a little gross and fight with her friends. Description A pig who is the main character. She enjoys jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear, named "Teddy," playing fairy, and dressing up. Peppa has the shape of a human being, but it is a pig. Always wear a red dress and black shoes. Interestingly, in the episode "New Shoes", she was lost shoes, and I bought some red. But in the episode "The School Fete" again has black shoes. Development Peppa Pig is characterized by very simple line drawings and the use of colors in soft tones abound including blue, green, yellow and pink (in her friends). Personality Peppa sometimes is bad with her friends, her little brother and sometimes their parents, who are always there to correct their discomfort, they are also responsible for instilling values like friendship. She is very loving with their grandparents, they will bring lots of fun things. She also has a good side and a side of panic and fear. In the episode Peppa's Christmas, she is frightened by the noises made Santa Claus down the chimney of his house. In the episode George Catches a Cold is shown not to be very tolerant, because she always wants to be alone. In the episode My Cousin Chloe, she gets angry and begin to boast of being the largest. Irresponsible Peppa is irresponsible in the situation of their stuff, this is shown in the episode "Teddy's Day Out" when you forget her bear (like George forgets his dinosaur) and Daddy Pig goes to the kitchen table for deliver the forgotten toy. After she returns to forget Teddy in the same episode, where Peppa and her family go back to her house and she realizes he forgot his Teddy and Zoe Zebra had to give way to deliver a letter. Disordered Peppa is very disordered, like her little brother George, they show in the episode "Tidying Up" w hile they are playing dolls and dinosaurs clutter your room. Daddy Pig hears the assumptions shouts of Peppa, goes up to the room and gets hurt with toy car and falls on the duck. Peppa and George have to tidy their bedroom. After a frenzy of cleaning, the room is tidy. The room doesn't stay tidy for long though. Activity *'Jumping in Muddy Puddles: '''Peppa's favorite game is jumping in muddy puddles. As shown in the episode "The Talent Day" Peppa had decided to jump rope, sing and dance. But in the end, everyone had done what she wanted to do, and she came up with a great idea: show that "has talent" to jump muddy puddles. *'Play with Puppets: '''Peppa likes playing with puppets, if he is a ferocious dinosaur. Chloe has a new puppet theater and she helps Peppa and George to make puppets. After lunch, we gathered a fun puppet show about a pig who snores a lot. *'Dress Up: '''Peppa likes to dress up in dynamism, especially with her best friend named Suzy Sheep, always play nurse and patient, but that sometimes does not let George play with Suzy for fear of losing their friendship. *'Balloon Ride: 'A balloon ride on a calendar day would be very convenient for Peppa Pig. She likes long walks with her family in a balloon, indeed, if she wins it. *'Friendship: 'Peppa has many friends, including Emily Elephant, Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, Rebecca Rabbit and Zoe Zebra, but her best friend is Suzy Sheep. Not very friendly, but there is speculation that Pedro Pony likes the kiss occurred in the episode. *'Sing: '''The maximum number of songs are sung by Peppa Pig, and sings very well. Lily Snowden-Fine could only sing the introduction and conclusion. Cecily Bloom folded some songs like "Big Balloon" and "Grandpa's Little Train" among others. Finally, Harley Bird turned most songs making the series has more plot through music. Dubbing English Peppa has undergone changes in voices. First Lily Snowden-Fine was who lent his voice to Peppa in the first season. However, in the second season was dubbed by Cecily Bloom. Since episodes of the third season onwards was dubbed by Harley Bird. In 2011, Harley Bird won a Bafta for lending his voice to Peppa. Spanish (Spain) In Spain, Peppa is dubbed by Cristina Yuste , a Spanish actress with teenage voice. Their roles in the dubbing are the children and teens. He has worked in advertising, theater and films among others. Latin America There was a confusion in the Latin American dub, this is because the series already had a different dubbing, and not is the Discovery Kids mexican dub. The series was originally dubbed in Venezuela in 2006. The series premiered on Boomerang Kids and transmitted by that channel until 2008, with the name "Peppa Cerdita". This dub was not very accepted and passed unnoticed of issue in 2006. Instead, after the premiere of it on Discovery Kids, a positioning channel and high ratings, the series has already gained acceptance by the public and therefore the Mexican re-dubbing has become best known for most. In the re-dubbing, the name was simplified to Peppa, but sometimes she says phrases which Venezuelan dubbing. In the re-dubbing, Peppa was dubbed by Ana Blanco, this was his first role in the dub. And in the original dubbing was voiced by Leisha Medina. Costumes, transformations and attitudes Trivia *This character was controversial (especially in Latin America) by the shape of your face, which clearly indicates a virile member man. *It is mocked for its resemblance to a whistle and a pipe. *There are many parodies as regards Peppa Pig. *Mummy Pig says tne Peppa's first word is mummy, but Daddy Pig thinks the first word of Peppa correctly is dad. *Peppa is in love with Pedro Pony. Category:Pigs Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Big kingdom Category:Farm animals Category:Farm cubs Category:Small farm animals Category:Timbuctoo Category:Females